


The Italian Liaison

by Bloodysyren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	The Italian Liaison

Antonio walked through the front door exhausted. It was nearly midnight and he was dead on his feet. He slumped down in a chair and stared over at the couch where Romano was curled up, his jacket covering him, and visibly shivering from the cold. Antonio smiled sweetly and shook his lover’s shoulder gently.

“Romano…Romano, you should really head to bed. You’ll catch cold lying out here on the couch by yourself.” The young Italian was now fully awake and as negative as ever,

“Don’t tell me what to do. You’re the one coming home so God damn late! Why haven’t **you** gone to bed yet? I can take care of myself. I can sleep out here if I want to. It’s none of your business…” Romano was cut short by soft lips closing over his mouth. He was flushed with anger one moment and then soothed out of his tirade as the gentle kiss continued. But not for long…

“You bastard, what the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

“Just a simple kiss, that’s all. I would love for you to join me in bed.” Antonio smiled good-naturedly. Romano was stunned. He was conflicted between ranting again or admitting defeat and following his lover into the bedroom. Antonio made up his mind for him by scooping Romano up into his strong arms, carrying him literally kicking and screaming into the bedroom. Antonio, the man who always seemed to have that gentle smile plastered on his face. The man who unflinchingly tolerated his tyrannical, abusive Italian lover. The Spaniard set his prize down gently on the bed, but it was harder than it seemed because Romano was flailing so wildly.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing! Put me down! I’m not some little kid!” Romano spat angrily. Antonio just kept smiling, slipping off his pants and shoes, the boxers following soon after.

“But that’s what makes you so cute!” Antonio replied, slipping off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, letting the tails slide apart to reveal his well-sculpted chest and stomach. Romano swallowed hard. He always knew what it meant when Antonio didn’t immediately take off his shirt. This could get nasty…and by nasty he meant hot.

The Spaniard climbed up onto the bed and crawled towards Romano with his tie in his hand. The Italian clutched his knees to his chest, a lot quieter now, knowing that even though he was the energetic, noisy, rebellious one, when Antonio wanted something he didn’t back down, no matter what. Romano let out a yelp when Antonio spread his legs roughly, gripping his hands in one large fist and attaching his hands to the upper rung of the bed. Antonio’s face had that ever-present smile, but it had transformed itself into a much more sinister smirk.

Romano squirmed in his bonds and glared up into the Spaniard’s smug face. He was always upset when he didn’t get to touch Antonio’s perfect body, but he knew there was nothing that he could do about it. Antonio’s mind was made up, and there was no going back now. Romano started to protest when Antonio suddenly tore open Romano’s shirt and ran his smooth hands across that tight chest, the muscles twitching underneath his long, teasing fingers. The Italian whimpered and closed his eyes, his head falling back against the pillow with a soft thud.

It was one thing to have that cocky Spaniard treat him like a child, constantly smiling like that, but it was completely different when those skilled fingers joined the picture, twisting his sensitive nipples and dancing so close to the prize between his legs. He could feel the warmth of Antonio’s hand as it covered his growing erection, those deft fingers having done away with his pants long ago. He felt Antonio’s palm completely covering his weeping sex, a long finger extended below where he could see, stroking that place under his balls, making his stomach tighten in pleasure. Romano didn’t dare open his eyes, He couldn’t bear to look Antonio in the face. He wouldn’t be able to contain himself then, it would be too much. Those toxic green eyes searing into his very soul with their harsh, penetrating gaze.

“Is it not enough for you?” Antonio’s voice floated over Romano like a silk chord, binding his mind tight in fantasy. Romano felt the lessening pressure of Antonio removing his finger from between his legs and the sudden push of that finger lower on his body, pushing inside him, stretching him almost unbearably, to the point of pain. He cried out and opened his eyes suddenly, catching a glimpse of the Spaniard’s face.

Antonio still wore that smile, like a Venetian mask. Those eyes staring out at him like a demon, shards of emerald cutting him to the quick. It seemed they were almost mocking, scrutinizing him. He stared defiantly back at this smiling Adonis, daring him to continue in his teasing. Antonio twisted his finger inside and Romano lost all resolve. He was panting and writhing against his bonds. He could be difficult at times, but Antonio knew what he liked. He knew what could make Romano cry out for more, beg to be fucked, to get it all over and done with.

But Antonio had plans. This wasn’t just going to be like any other night where a quick fuck did the job before they went to sleep. He wanted to savour this moment, enjoy his lover’s helplessness, his impassioned cries, the sultry whimper for release. He wanted Romano to have to beg for it.

“I barely have one finger in and you’re already this close?” Antonio teased, that low voice sending a shiver down Romano’s spine. The traces of need were already dripping down the Italian’s shaft onto his smooth stomach. Antonio clicked his tongue and pushed his finger in a little deeper, watching those creamy thighs spread wider in anticipation.

“I’m curious if I could make you come just by pushing my fingers inside you. I wonder how deep they would go?” There was that flash of cockiness on Antonio’s face as Romano wore a look of defiance.

“You wouldn’t dare…Ah!” Romano cried out as a second finger was added and he could feel the moisture from his sex sliding down his inner thigh.

“See? I barely need to touch you and you get this wet. Does it turn you on, being so exposed and aroused like this?” Antonio smirked and let the head of his cock brush against Romano’s inner thigh, feeling a shudder pass through his frame.

“You bastard…” Romano spat, his face flushing with lust. His eyes slid closed as he felt those fingers move inside his body, making him cry out. He couldn’t take much more of this. His cock ached. He longed to be touched. He craved release. He was like a drowning man, resigning himself to his fate but still longing for air. Antonio pushed his fingers in a little further, scissoring them, feeling the muscles stretch to admit his searching digits. Romano’s back arched, feeling those fingers brush across something inside him. It felt like his body was on fire. He couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed Antonio inside him now!

“Please!” Came the shuddering plea.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear it…”

“Antonio… Please! More…I need more! Stop teasing me!” Romano begged, his hips pushing up wantonly.

“Il mio povero piccolo Italiano…” Antonio purred. Romano’s head was spinning. He could never contain himself when he heard Antonio speak his mother tongue. Whenever that sultry voice wafted over him, spilling forth words of passion he was overcome with desire. He recalled once that Antonio merely held him in his loose fist, stroking lazily as he pinched a delicate nipple and whispered everything that he wanted to do to the young Italian, all of the pleasure that they would share, all of the ways that Antonio wanted to defile him, and Romano, unable to hold back had spilled uncontrollably across his clenched fist, releasing his pleasure with a strangled cry of release.

“Il mio sporco piccolo Italiano.” Antonio continued, removing his fingers and trailing them along Romano’s member, making him whimper helplessly. Antonio finally gave in and spread some oil on his fingers, sliding them along Romano’s ass, spreading the rest onto the head of his own weeping member. He felt the weight of it in his hand and realized that he was as desperate as Romano, wanting to feel that slick crushing heat all around him. He wanted to drown in it, to become deaf with Romano’s passionate cries.

Positioning his hips in line with his lover’s, Antonio pushed forward slightly, feeling the first press of that tight cavern swallowing him. Romano could hold his voice back no longer and arched his back with a beautiful moan, feeling Antonio press into his body so gently, though passions were high and you could literally feel the lust in the room like a heavy mist, overshadowing everything it touched in a cloud of sticky-sweet haze.

As Antonio pushed in further he hooked his hands under Romano’s knees and pressed them to his chest, leaning down to lap at a pink nipple. Romano’s hips bucked involuntarily and he turned his head to the side, a perfect blush staining his cheeks. Antonio was forced deeper inside and he let out a pent up groan, the heat and pressure increasing suddenly. He didn’t think that he could hold back much longer. He released one of Romano’s legs to drape over his elbow as he reached around to stroke Romano hard, the tip glistening with his desire. Antonio caught Romano’s gaze and whispered huskily in Italian,

“You love this, don’t you? You’re overflowing with lust for me, aren’t you?” Romano gasped and shuddered, his whole frame shaking with need. He was starting to lose control and began responding in kind.

“Antonio, please...touch me more, I need it, I want to feel you deeper inside me…”

“My sweet Romano, whatever you wish…”

“Ah! More! Faster! Yes!”

Antonio granted his little Italian’s wish and sped up the pace, hand working feverishly on that weeping shaft. He was so close, hearing Romano cry out helplessly, that body moving feverishly beneath him, those muscles clenching around him desperately. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Antonio pressed deeply into the willing body beneath him and came with a shuddering cry, every muscle in his body tight and hot. Moments later Romano spilled his seed across Antonio’s tight fist, molten pleasure splattering across his chest. Romano’s body relaxed completely and he gazed heavy-lidded up at Antonio who locked gazes with him as he licked the still-warm semen off of his fingers. Antonio instantly felt Romano clench around him. He smiled and leaned up to undo the tie around those pale wrists. Romano hugged Antonio close and clenched his muscles again, making the Spaniard moan in spite of himself.

“Il mio bello Spagnolo.” Romano whispered. Antonio blushed.

(1)“My poor little Italian…”

(2)“My dirty little Italian.”

(3) “My beautiful Spaniard”


End file.
